fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Legion
The Legion 'is a fictional wrestling stable in WWE Animated: NXT, consisting of Dio Brando, Krieg the Psycho, and Metal Sonic, debuting on April 6th, 2013. The stable is portrayed as a renegade group, seeking to dominate the wrestling business and make a huge impact. They are known for showing impressive wrestling skills, both individually and together. Their teamwork is remarkable, seeing as how they combined their finishers into one big pack attack, and are willing to sacrifice for the entire stable, not afraid to spill each others' blood (or in Metal Sonic's case, oil) to take another step closer to reaching their goal. 'Background: *'Formation: '''April 6th, 2013 *'Disbanded: ' *'Companies: WWE Animated (Currently in NXT) *'Leader: 'Dio Brando *'Members: 'Krieg the Psycho and Metal Sonic *'Allies: '''None *'Rivals: 'Everyone, Raimundo Pedrosa *'Status: 'Active 'Wrestling History: 'Formation' The stable first began as an alliance during the forty-man Battle Royal on April 6. Dio Brando entered at number twenty-nine and rather than enter the ring immediately, he sat outside and waited for Krieg the Psycho, who came out at number thirty-one. Before Krieg could enter the brawl, Brando pulled him aside and offered an alliance, to which Krieg accepted. Not much later, Metal Sonic arrived at number thirty-four where Dio repeated his actions with Krieg to Metal. Metal Sonic accepted as well and the alliance was made. Together, the NXT rebels lasted a good amount of time, eliminating Bowser, Claude Speed, Jorgen von Strangle, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rolf, Odd, Ulrich, and Conker. Krieg was the first of the rebels to be eliminated by Edd, Metal Sonic followed shortly afterwards, leaving Dio on his own to eliminate Max Goofy as well as going toe-to-toe with Piccolo but was eliminated by TD Kennelly. Despite not winning the rumble, their alliance gained a vast amount of attention and had instilled fear that they were dangerous individually but as a unit, they were utterly unbeatable. 'The Legion ' On April 17th, the trio was pitted against 3MB (Three Man Band). The match was called to a No Contest after the NXT rebels brutally assaulted Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal, and Drew McIntyre before the bell even rang. Their first real match came on April 19th where they were pitted against Ed, Edd, N Eddy. The renegades emerged victorious and afterwards Dio proclaimed the stable to be 'the future of sports entertainment'. Metal Sonic stepped forward and announced that they were a 'Legion dedicated to conquering the business.' And their name officially became known as 'The NXT Legion'. The NXT Legion made an appearance on the April 13th episode of Animated, attacking Chocolove McDonnell, Aang, and Raimundo, stealing Rai's Money in the Bank briefcase in the process. Backstage, they proceeded to taunt Raimundo and dared him to come and reclaim his briefcase from them. On the April 15th episode of Smackdown, the Legion mocked Raimundo's career, prompting him to come out and attempt to attack them though he had little success on his own until Aang and Chocholove made the save and the Legion retreated, preferring to wait until 'the time was right' as Dio said. On the November 13th episode of NXT, Krieg and Metal Sonic defeated the team of Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano, Oleg and Pierce Washington, and Trevor Phillips and Franklin Clinton to become contender's for the tag-team championship. The Legion re-emerged later that night to brutally assault Akuma. At the main event, Dio defeated Wes, Train, Boss, Michael and Hiccup to become the NXT Nebula Champion with Metal Sonic and Krieg at his side. On the April 19th show of Smackdown, Metal Sonic and Krieg (w/Dio at ringside) team up with Wolfgang, Stewie Griffin, Haruhi Suzumiya, and X-23 in a losing effort against Charlie Brown, Scott Pilgrim, Raimundo, Chocolove, Bart Simpson, and Gwen Tennyson in a 14-person mixed tag-team match. The Legion is scheduled to face the Gone With The Wind (team of Raimundo, Aang, and Chocolove) at the Fallout pre-show. 'In Wrestling:' 'Triple Team Finisher(s)' *Discus Clothesline/Big Boot/Spear Combo 'Double Team Finisher(s)' 'Double Team Signature(s)' 'Dio Brando's Finisher(s)' *Discus Lariat Clotheline 'Krieg the Psycho's Finisher(s)' *Big Boot 'Metal Sonic's Finisher(s)' *Spear 'Nickname(s)' 'Entrance Theme(s)' *'"The Haunted" '''by Walls of Jericho 'Championships and Accomplishments: '''WWE: NXT * NXT Nebula Championship (Dio Brando; current) 'WWE Cartoon Wrestling: Animated!' 'Members:' Dio.png|Dio Brando Krieg610.jpg|Krieg the Psycho Metal Sonic archie version.png|Metal Sonic Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables Category:Tag-Teams